bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Seria ZiO: odcinek 17
Nie mam nic w sumie do powiedzenia... Uwinęłam się przed poniedziałkiem,, yay. Ami, tylko nie omijaj walki ;) Heheh, miłego czytania. PS Pit, tu będzie twój zamawiany miłosny wątek xD --- - Ładnie to tak dziewczynę z zaskoczenia atakować? - zapytał Pit i wstał, a potem pomógł wstać Ami. -Człowieku, mamy XXI (21) wiek! - odkrzyknął mu Nick i podszedł do niego. - Co z tego? To nic nie zmienia! - A właśnie że zmienia! - Wcale nie! - Wcale tak! - Wcale nie! - Wcale tak! - Wiesz co? Nie lubię cię. - Wiesz co? Ja też cię nie lubię. Ami próbowała złagodzić sytuacje stając naprzeciwko chłopaków. - Tak do niczego nie dojdziemy... Proponuje bitwę bakugan – powiedziała z uśmiechem. - Widzisz? Nawet dziewczyna gada do rzeczy – zaśmiał się Nick. - E tam, bądź cicho – warknął Pit. Evans i Moy posunęli się do tyłu by zrobić miejsce do walki. Gdy osiągnęli wystarczającą odległość wyciągnęli bakugany. Ami wiedziała że bitwa nie będzie prosta. Zastanawiała się nad tym jak go pokonać. Zupełnie nie zauważyła jak Pit wyrzucił kartę i Lightnoida. Dopiero po chwili się ocknęła. Postanowiła powiedzieć chłopakowi co wie o tej tajemniczej osobie. - Peter...- zaczęła - Już raz z nim wygrałam, razem z Meiką. Nie jestem w stanie stwierdzić jak jego styl walki się zmienił... Uważaj, jest bardzo szybki... I bezlitosny... Jeśli nas pokona nie zawaha się nas zabić... Proszę, uważaj. Pit uśmiechnął się i kiwnął głową. - Pokonamy go! - powiedział z entuzjazmem. Ami wyrzuciła na kartę Elfin. Łączna moc jej i Lightnoida była wyższa niż 20 000. Na pierwszy rzut oka wojownicy byli pewni że wygraną mają w kieszeni. Nie docenili jednak Nicka, lidera Drużyny Czystej. Jego partnerem był Aqua Preyas, potomek Preyasa, którego domeną jest Pyrus. Trzy bakugany stały naprzeciwko siebie. Nastała krótka, a jednocześnie długa cisza, którą przerwało nagłe poruszenie się Preyasa. - Lightnoid! - krzyknął Pit. Dragonoid wzbił się w powietrze i zaczął lecieć na przeciwnika – Super Moc, aktywacja! Złoty Promień! Lightnoid zyskał 6500 punktów mocy, jego moc znacznie przewyższała predatora. - Preyas, teraz! - zawołał Nick i Preyas w ostatniej chwili ominął atak dragonoida. Mało tego, chwycił go za ogon i rzucił w stronę Elfin zabierając mu 6500 punktów mocy! - Co jest?! - zapytała Ami – Elfin! Super Moc, aktywacja! Diamond Blocked! - Robi się! - odkrzyknęła partnerka Moy i w jej dłoniach pokazał się błękitny, mieniący się krążek, którego rzuciła w przeciwnika – Teraz nic nie zrobisz! Niestety, jak się domyślacie Preyas złapał bez wysiłku krążek i rzucił nim w Lightnoida. Dragonoid w ostatniej chwili odbił się od podłoże i poleciał, przedmiot zniknął w locie. - C-co to ma być? - zdenerwowała się Ami a jednocześnie lekko się przestraszyła. - Nick, teraz nasza kolej! - oznajmił Preyas i zaczął biec na Elfin. Nick spełnił prośbę bakugana. - Przygotuj się! Niebieski Płomień, Strzała Pyrusa! Parę sekund temu Elfin i Lightnoid posiadali 27 000 a Preyas jedynie 13 000, teraz bakugan Kryształowej i bakugan Aquosa posiadali 16 000 a predator 23 000! Przeciwnik utworzył w dłoniach ogromną niebiesko-czerwoną strzałę. Celował w Elfin. - Lightnoid, teraz! Oślepiający Blask i Złote Tornado!!! - krzyknął Evans. Jego bakugan zaczął mienić się na żółto, później coraz mocniej aż blask oślepiał Preysa. W jednej chwili z ogromną prędkością zbliżył się do niego i wycelował w niego olbrzymią kulę energii. Jednak dragonoid odbił się od niego jak od balona i upadł na ziemię. - Co jest Lightnoidem?! - zmartwił się Pit. - Z tym bakuganem jest coś nie tak! Jego moc! - zaczęła histeryzować Ami. - Nie bój się, coś wymyślimy... Nie może być nie pokonany... Mam pomysł ale musisz odwrócić jego uwagę. Moy kiwnęła głową. - Dobrze Elfin! Teraz go załatwimy! Aktywuje Syntezę Super Mocy, Syl Moy, Spływ Diamentów! Elf (bo Elfin to elf, nie? XD) w jednej chwili uzyskał 50 000 punktów mocy, czyli ogromną przewagę. Do tego Preyas został bezradny. Nick na to tylko machnął ręką. - Głupia zabawa... Super Moc, aktywacja! Tysiąc Ognistych Pięści! Nagle moc bakugana Ami zaczęła spadać do 0. „Nie mogę... Go się nie da pokonać... To koniec?!”, pomyślała Moy, „Nie... Nie mogę tak zostawić Pita... Pomogę mu...” Elfin była bliska przegranej. Pit szybko zareagował. - Nie tym razem Nick... Karta otwarcia, teraz! Uzdrowienie! Nagle jej moc zaczęła wracać do podstawowej... A nawet zaczęła rosnąć. - Głupie gadanie i tyle, co mi zrobisz? - warknął Nick. - Na przykład to... Super Moc, teraz! Złota Furia! - I co? Podnieta z blokady Super Mocy? Nic to mu nie zrobi... Gadkę chłopaków przerwała Ami. -Elfin, Lightnoid! Diax Ponad Wszystko! Obydwa bakugany mieniły się tęczowymi kolorami. Przeciwnik posiadał o 16 000 punktów mocy mniej. Nick jak by tego nie zauważył. - Preyas, bądź łaskaw i zniszcz blokadę... - Słucham?! - krzyknęli jednocześnie Pit i Ami. Bakugan Pyrusa również zaczął się mienić... Na krwistą czerwień... W jednej chwili powstała ogromna fala uderzeniowa, która powaliła wszystkich prócz Nicka i jego partnera. Pit niestety tak gładko nie wylądował i stracił przytomność. thumb|left|203px- Pit... - zmartwiła się Ami podnosząc się z ziemi – Eh, pokonam cię! Elfin!!! - Głupie gadanie... Preyas! Niebieski Płomień, Wodny Pożar! Bakugany na karcie otoczyły płomienie ognia. Miały odciętą ucieczkę. Lightnoid próbował wydostać się górą, lecz płomienie rosły. Predator zaatakował. - ATAK LAWY! - krzyknął Nick. Bakugany pochłonęła lawa.... - Nie! Elfin! - Ami miała w oczach łzy – Nie, nie, nie! Proszę! Dragonoid przegrał. Elf został. - Dopóki jest we mnie choć iskierka życia... Będę walczyć by bronić Ami! - oznajmiła Elfin. Moy przetarła oczy rękawem. „Elfin... Będziemy silne!” powiedziała sobie w duchu. -Preyas, miałeś nie przeciągać... Aktywuje Ognistą Tarczę. Preyasa otrzymał Ognistą Tarczę, którą teraz trzymał w ręku. - Elfin! Styl Moy, Diaxowy Topór! Hm?! Co jest?! -Zablokowałem ci super moce... To koniec! PREYAS!!! Predator rzucił się na Elfin i zaczął ją atakować. - Nie, Elfin! - Ami zakryła usta, w oczach ukazały się łzy – Nie mogę przegrać! On na mnie liczy... Wiem że mogę wygrać! Elfin! Dasz radę! Jej oczy otworzyły się szeroko... „To wszystko moja wina... Gdybym miała lepszą strategię... Uchroniła bym go i siebie... Czy jestem skazana na przegraną...?”, pomyślała wojowniczka Aquosa. Spojrzała na Evansa. „ Dopóki jest we mnie choć iskierka życia... Będę walczyć!” Ami zacisnęła zęby i ruszyła na pole. Zaskoczony Preyas zatrzymał atak i odskoczył do tyłu. Moy była teraz na środku polu pomiędzy bakuganami. thumb|left -Elfin... Przepraszam.. - łzy pokapały na ziemię – Może jestem beznadziejna... Ale chce chronić najbliższych, tak jak oni mnie. Dlatego nie pozwolę ci umrzeć... Ani tobie ani nikomu...! Bo wy zawsze byliście przy mnie. Byliście jak słońce w zimę... Byliście nie zastąpieni. Nie wiem jak to się skończy... Ale będę walczyć. Bo jestem członkinią BakuGalaxy! Ami zaczęła lewitować. Unosiła się coraz wyżej aż była na wysokości głowy Elfa. - Na co czekasz kretynie?! Atakuj je! - zdenerwował się Nick. Preyas zaatakował Ami. - Peter... Elfin... Przyjaciele... Na zawsze razem! Predator odbił się od niej i upadł na ziemię. - Preyas do jasnej cholery! Praktyka Aquosa, Strefa Ognia! Styl Moy, Spływ Diamentów!!! Moc przeciwnika przekraczała już 50 000 punktów mocy. Zaatakował jeszcze raz. Tym razem nie odbił się, jego pięść przygniatała barierę Ami. „Czy to... Koniec?” pomyślała Moy. Preyas odbił się mocniej od bariery, jednak zdołał ją zniszczyć. Wojowniczka Aquosa bezradnie zaczęła spadać na dół. Wylądowała jednak delikatnie... W rękach Evansa. - Pit...-westchnęła i uśmiechnęła się. - Jestem tu... A teraz to skończymy, dobrze? Moy kiwnęła głową. - ELFIN! - krzyknęli jednocześnie. Elfa zaczęła otaczać olbrzymia moc. Jej G zaczęło rosnąć bardzo szybko. - Co jest?! Preyas, atak! Jednak był on zbyt przerażony by się ruszyć... Wiedział że przegra. Elfin uderzyła. Nick przegrał. Pole walki zniknęło. - Nie... Nie wierzę! Przegrałem?! - zirytował się Nick. - Ami-Chan... Jesteś bardzo odważna – pochwalił Pit, który trzymał ją teraz w ramionach. - Cieszę się... - westchnęła Ami. „Wreszcie... Udowodniłam sobie swoją wartość... Teraz nigdy się nie poddam!” pomyślała. ___ Zapowiedź: Ej, nie było nic o Hirohito! Eh, będzie w następnym odcinku... A no tak, sorry, tu Luk. Ja i Alexy też zawalczymy ale dopiero w następnym odcinku, jaki faaaaaaaaaail... No nic, przeżyje. Wy za to nie przeżyjecie jak przegapicie odcinek „Oszust, pustka w sercu Alexy” No to na zrazie! Hirohito: No to na razie, zrazie, wszystkie cieszą się Kazie! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Meika-Chan Kategoria:Seria Zemsta i Obietnica